Tan
by Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL
Summary: Sophia Black is tan, a long lost sibling, and a popstar, yet nobody knows it's her. Unfortunately, in her adopted family, she is a slave along with one house elf. Once she gets her Hogwarts' letter and is relieved, yet terrified. Relieved because she can get away from her family, terrified because she might not fit it.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Tan: Prologue/ Chapter 1: New Friends, New Home

"Sorry, Sophie. I have to go," the man said to the young lady in front of him. "Go then, Remus," the lady giggled. "I'll see you later, hun." "Bye," Sophia was the lady's name. Her friends called her Sophie. The setting right now is in heaven. Everything will be revealed in time. The 29 year old walked over to her Watcher 9000. A little TV you get in heaven to watch over people you love. Sophie typed in "Remus." What she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. Her Remus having sex with his ex-wife. He was cheating on her. She turned her 9000 off and cried for a good 2 minutes. When she had made her mind, Sophie grabbed her wand. "_Reaseum._" When she thought she had erased everyone's memory of her, she collapsed onto the ground. What she didn't know was that she forgot Lily, her best friend.

A few hours later, Lily came rushing in. "Soph, where are you? Everyone's acting crazy. They say they never met a Sophia or Sophie." She saw the state of the 16 year old version, the real form of Sophia when she died, of her bff. "What happened?" the younger woman had told of her story and broke into a fresh batch of tears. The red head hugged and stroked her companion's waist-long, black hair. "It'll be okay. Please return everyone's memory. Then me and you can have a talk with Remus," Lily begged. She pulled back. Green eyes stared into gray. "Give back their memories, Sophia. Or do I have to hex you?" she joked. The two girls laughed at the joke of the old days. Oh, how they missed the old days. "Fine, you win, Lils. _Wrieum," _Lily said her thanks then left, in search of the one Remus Lupin.

_(We are now having a very long flashback that takes up most of this story)_

Sophie's POV, point of view

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Umf, was the young, 11 year old's, reply. Sophia Black, called Sophie by her only friend, Dirt the house elf. I walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. My hopes where fulfilled in the middle of the train. I knocked. "Can I come in? There aren't any other compartments open," I directed this to the boy in the back. "Sure," said a boy with short dirty blond hair. I slipped in. "Thanks," I sat down. "So, what's your name?" The one who I had talked to earlier asked. He had elbow length black hair, like me, and gray eyes, also like me. I had a feeling I knew this guy. "Sophia Black. Friends call me Sophie," boldly, I stared into eyes identical to mine. "Well, I'm Sirius Black and these are my friends, Remus Lupin," He pointed at the dirty blond one, "Peter Pettigrew," the normal blond, "and James Potter." The other black haired one in the group. "We call ourselves The Marauders," he explained. The ride went joyfully.

By the time we got to Hogwarts, I was jumping and smiling like an idiot. The boys had told me of all their adventures. They are going into their fourth year. Me, I'm a newbie.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2/3: Sorting and Sharing

"Firs' years, over 'ere!" a giant of a man called. I walked over and looked up.

"Why 'ello 'ere," he smiled down at me.

"Hello," I replied. He walked us over to the boats.

"Hey, wanna come sit with us?" I turned to my left. Three girls were looking expectantly at me. "Sure," I smiled. As we crawled in, the first girl cut herself. I froze, holding my breath. The blood was flowing freely. I heard every one of her heartbeats. "Please cover that." Still holding my breath, I climbed in.

"I'm Sara Murphy." A blond girl with black and red highlights. She has a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Chloe White." the girl with black hair and brown eyes, said.

"Sophia Black," I said.

"Kendall Paine." A brunette with dark green eyes.

"Hopefully we can be in the same house," Sara trilled. "Yeah," we chorused. "How about, on three, we shout the house we want to be in. One, two, THREE!" "GRYFFINDOR!" They yelled in union. "HUFFLEPUFF!" I yelled.

"Why would you want that house, it's stupid?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to troll you guys."

"Oh," Chloe breathed. She grinned evilly and looked at the others. Let's just say it wasn't smart to sit in the back. They pushed me off and clapped with each other. It took me less than a second to get my head out of water. I zoomed over and grabbed on, shivering.

"Help me in," I begged over and over. Each time they shook their heads. "You _**dudes," **_I sneered. The rest of the ride went like that, us bickering. As the boats touched land, I felt something push me up.

"Thanks," I muttered to the giant squid. He bubbled happily. We walked up to great big doors. The giant man knocked three times, loudly. They opened to stern-looking woman in green.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said.

"You're welcome Professor."

"Now come along," she turned and walked off. We stopped in front of large doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, will any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I shall return when we are ready for you. Wait quietly." She stalked off. I sighed and looked up. And gasped. There were at least 10 ghosts. I could hear every one else gasp and whisper to each other.

"We are ready for you," I abruptly snapped my head down, causing it to crack, loudly. The professor looked to me, her lips in a straight line. I wasn't scared at all. I had been glared at by my family, the Lestranges, and racist people. She ordered us into a line. She turned and opened the doors. We walked into a **huge** hall. It had four tables with a bunch of kids. I looked around. At the end table I saw Regulas and Severus sitting there, scanning for me. I waved to them. They saw and waved back, smirks on their faces. I saw Regulas whisper something to Severus. He nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. Another kid pulled something out his pocket, too. I couldn't help but listen.

"So seven sickles each? No one's gonna bet Ravenclaw. Ok then," So they were betting on me. Feeling, weirdly, proud, I looked for the marauders. I saw them looking bored. I listened in on their conversion.

"…Hope they would hurry. I getting so hungry," Sirius moaned. "Oh shut _up_, Pads. You're only making it worse." James whacked his best friend over the head.

"I hope Sophia makes it into Gryffindor," Remus looked over his book. "Me too, me too!" Peter gushed. I shook my head and continued on. The professor summoned an old hat and a stool.

"_oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowler back,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden inside your head_

_The Sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave dwell at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!" _the whole hall burst into applause. The professor summoned a piece of parchment.

"Abott, Emma," she called. A girl with long, blond hair walked up.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared. I was next. "Sophia Black!" walked up the steps.

"Where to put you? You aren't as cunning as your family, you aren't brave, or smart, but you are loyal. HUFFLEPUFF!" I took the hat off and placed it on the stool. I walked down whilst looking toward Regulas. He looked aghast as he collected the sickles. I looked to the Gryffindor table to see Sirius with the same look. I knew, and they did too, that I was to be punished. My mother and father would probably go through Bellatrix. I shivered in horror. They could nasty things with just a spoon; painful, gross, and weird things. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. I only listened for other house members. We got Sara and Kendall. Also, an Aleesa White, who says she isn't related to a Chloe White. I catch the other names, but I would be sharing a dorm with some of them. As soon as the last person was called, another Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to new students. Old students; welcome back! Now I know you must be hungry so eat up!" and food appeared. I grabbed as much food that my plate could hold. I ate turkey and other meats until all the food disappeared. In its place came the dessert. I stuffed my plate with lemon flavored cake. Right when I was done with my drinks it all vanished. Dumbledore sent us off to our common rooms.

"Hey, hopefully we can be in the same dorm," Kendall said as she and Sara caught up to me. "Yeah. We could have sleep over but still be in our own beds!" I jumped up and down with my super speed.

"What was that?" Sara asked. "What was what?" I acted innocent, tilting my head to the side.

"That super speed," she stated.

"I'll tell you once we get to the common room." it didn't take long to get to the corridor, I can't tell you which, that the barrels were in. When we crawled in they each grabbed an arm and dragged me to a corner.

"I'm a half-vampire," I blurted out. They gaped in shock. "What?!"

"When I was born, a vampire snuck into the chambers I was held in and did the ritual to change me. No one saw it, so I don't know how to do it. When my father found me in one of my biological brother's bedroom, about to attack, he dragged me to the nearest relative. It just happened to be Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black's home. He begged them to take me in. My mother was too tired to get out of her bedroom, so she didn't know her only daughter was being sent to another family. Since then I've been a slave and been starved, beat, or froze nearly to death. Every so often I meet those muggle vampire hunters. Trust me, they can't hunt for their life and it came to that," I stared off with a smirk. I snapped my eyes back to down to them when they coughed. "Sorry. Anyways, whenever my family been out, the vampire would come and teach me how control. I never knew him 'cause he'd always wear a mask. All I know is that he's a 3rd year Slytherin," I finished my story. I nodded and searched their faces for any traces of fear. I saw looks of pity(Kendall) to looks of understanding(Sara).


End file.
